DESTINO Especial Día de San Valentín
by KiaraUchihalove
Summary: Hay ocasiones en que el destino te pone en aprietos, pero también es cierto que se al final pone todo es su lugar y esto descubre Hinata Hyuga cuando pierde a su amigo y primer amor y el destino se encarga de volverlo a poner en su camino. La cuestión es Sasuke Uchiha aún la recuerda o ama como ella a él. Les presento one-shot Sasuhina.


**Hola** mis amados lectores Sasuhina´s. Sé que es un poco tarde pero en vista que aún no ha concluido el mes del Amor ❤ les traigo mi primer One-shot por supuesto Sasuhina, espero que lo disfruten es un poco más enfocado a Hinata y creo que un poco, como decirlo tierno, romántico o cursi, ustedes juzguen, pero les advierto que contiene un poco de lemon, si te gusta, espero lo disfrutes y si no te agrada dejare una … **advertencia de lemon** …para que te detengas. También quiero decirles que es mi primer lemon así que espero sea entendible y de su agrado. Pues ahora si los dejo disfrutar de este Fanfic.

 **Pareja:** Sasuhina.  
Esta demás decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos los aquí mostrados son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.

\- Diálogos -

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos y sueños_

(… … …) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

 **One-shot**  
Especial "Día de San Valentin"

" **Destino"**

…..Cuando dos personas han sido creadas para estar juntas, acabarán por estarlo. Es su destino…

... ... ...

El viento soplaba intensamente era claro que estaba a punto de nevar, aunque fuera realmente extraño en esa época del año. Una pequeña niña de ojos color perla y cabellera corta color negro azulado se encontraba sentada en cuclillas y no paraba de llorar. No tenía más de siete años, como era posible que una pequeña llorará de ese modo tan desconsolador, era tan deprimirte para quien viera aquella imagen, el frío era tan intenso que parecía que sus lágrimas podrían congelarse en cualquier momento, estaba tan metida en su pesar y tristeza que no pudo notar a aquel pequeño de ojos negros acercarse.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto el pequeño al ver a la pequeña inocente llorar de ese modo. La chiquilla se sobresaltó y no hizo más que correr al primer árbol que vio cerca y esconderse detrás - No te hare daño – dijo nuevamente el pequeño pelinegro acercándose a donde la pequeñita se ocultaba. – Una niña tan pequeña no debería estar sola por aquí.

\- T…tu ta…también eres muy pe…pequeño, no deberías e…estar aquí – contesto la pequeña ojiperla aún oculta.

\- Pero yo soy muy fuerte puedo cuidarme solo – contesto el niño con puchero en el rostro tras lo escuchado, pero tratando de ver el rostro de la pequeña que se empeñaba en esconder. - ¿Por qué llorabas?

\- etto… yo… yo etto yo no t…te co…conozco.

\- Eso es fácil, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y asistimos a clases en el mismo grupo – contesto el chiquillo dándole la mano en forma de saludo, la pequeña levanto la mirada para por fin ver el rostro de quien le hablaba - ¿No me recuerdas? – fue entonces cuando la chiquilla noto de quien se trataba, claro Sasuke Uchiha el niño que es el número uno en clase, el más popular entre sus compañeritos, el niño del que todas las niñas de su clase hablan por ser el más lindo, fue cuando levanto lentamente la mano para presentarse.

-…yo…yo soy Hi…Hinata Hyuga. – la verdad es que a pesar de que sus compañeritas de clases siempre se emocionaban cuando les tocaba hacer equipo con él, siempre querían hablarle, comer o jugar con él, a la pequeña Hinata nunca le llamo la atención, ella esperaba siempre ser notada por cierto rubiecito.

\- Y ahora si me dirás ¿Por qué llorabas?

\- mi…mi madre – contesto en casi susurro – mi ma…madre murió – dijo para llorar con más sentimiento aún, haciendo sentir mal al pequeño Uchiha por ser tan impertinente.

\- Lo siento. – dijo el niño, pero la pequeñita se volvió a colocar en cuclillas para seguir llorando. – pero las princesa no debería de llorar – dijo agachándose frente a la pequeña y levantar con su pequeña manita el flequillo de la chiquilla haciéndola sonrojar pues nadie jamás había estado tan cerca de ella a excepción de su madre y su pequeña hermanita, fue tanto su asombro que en el intento de levantarse se fue hacia atrás cayendo al suelo.

\- Eres un poco torpe Hinata Hyuga – dijo el pequeño estirando su manita para ayudar a levantarse a la pequeña Hyuga, quien la acepto con timidez.

\- Lo…lo siento.

\- te disculpare, solo… – dijo el pequeño viendo a la niñita, siempre le pareció rara pero había algo en la chiquilla que le agradaba y siempre había querido hablarle pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo – solo si prometes que no volverás a llorar nunca más.

\- yo…yo pero…

\- solo di que lo prometes, es fácil.

\- No puedo d…dejar de pen…pensar y extrañar a mi madre.

\- pero no creo que a tu madre, este en donde este, le haga feliz verte llorar de ese modo, en un lugar como este – dijo el pequeño volteando a ver el lugar en donde estaban – ¡ya se!

\- ¿q…qué cosa?

\- Piensa en que le estas prometiendo esto a tu madre, así será más fácil – dijo el pequeño Uchiha tomando las manos de la pequeña con su propias manitas – cierra los ojos – la pequeña ojiperla obedeció – ahora di que lo prometes.

\- yo… lo pro…me…to, prometo no volver a llo…llorar

\- nunca más.

\- n…nunca más – dijo por último la pequeña Hinata cuando con los ojos aun cerrados sintió un pequeño e inocente beso en sus mejillas, haciendo que abriera sus ojos.

\- piensa que esto también te lo dio tu madre.

\- Gr…gracias – dijo Hinata bajando su inocente mirada.

\- Tenemos que irnos está apunto de nevar ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

\- No

\- ¿Escapaste de tu casa?

\- Si

\- ¿Vives muy lejos?

\- No

\- Mi hermano mayor está muy cerca de aquí, le diremos que nos acompañe hasta tu casa.

\- Si – contesto la menor y comenzó a caminar de la mano con el pequeño pelinegro, cuando encontraron al hermano mayor de Sasuke le explicaron que Hinata se había extraviado y los tres caminaron juntos hasta la mansión Hyuga, los pequeños no se soltaron de la mano en ningún momento, hasta el momento en que tenían que despedirse.

\- Sa…sasuke-kun, siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto Hinata-chan, es una promesa y mañana comeremos junto en la escuela – contesto el pequeño creando una hermosa sonrisa en la Hyuga pues ella era muy solitaria y no tenía amigos, él era su primer amigo y eso la hacía realmente feliz.

\- Sasuke-kun tenemos que irnos, padre y madre no deben de tardar en volver.

\- Si, adiós Hinata-chan

\- Adiós Sasuke-kun – dijo al momento que se quitaba la bufanda de color rojo que traía en el cuello y estiraba las manos para ofrecérsela a su nuevo amigo – ten – dijo la pequeña mientras con un sonrojo el pequeño Uchiha la aceptaba, esa era la forma que tenía Hinata Hyuga de decirle al Uchiha que serían amigos siempre, sin importar lo que pasara- y gracias Itachi-sempai – contesto la pequeña haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se apresuró a entrar a su casa, por fortuna sus padre no se había dado cuenta de que había escapado, corrió hasta su habitación se puso el piyama y se metió lo más rápido que pudo debajo de las sabanas.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano para apresurarse a alistarse para el colegio, era raro pero había dormido bastante bien, era la primer noche desde que su madre murió que había podido dormir, normalmente lloraba toda la noche hasta que se cansaba y se quedaba dormida un poco; se levantó tomo un baño y se vistió, para cuando la niñera que se encargaba de todo eso fue a despertarla, ella ya estaba más que lista lo cual le sorprendió mucho pues una vez más volvía a ver a la pequeña Hynata Hyuga sonreír.

\- Señorita Hinata-sama, veo que ya está lista.

\- Si Miko-chan.

\- Me parece muy bien, ahora despertare a Hanabi-sama para que lleguen temprano al colegio – contesto la mujer que no tenía más de 25 años, pero aun así tenía la obligación de referirse a Hinata, como Hinata-sama.

Hinata estaba tan emocionada, nerviosa y feliz, era el primer día en que la pasaría con un amigo, su nuevo amigo, no hacía más que ver pasar los minutos para que pudieran irse al colegió cuando escucho a su niñera llamarla para que subiera al coche y pudieran dirigirse al colegió. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde llegaron hasta la entraba del colegió, bajo tan rápido como pudo y corrió hasta su salón de clases para ver si su nuevo amigo ya estaba ahí, pero al llegar puso una cara de tristeza pues no estaba ahí, Sasuke Uchiha aún no había llegado, cosa que le pareció raro pues recordaba que siempre llegaba temprano, pensó que quizás se le había echo tarde así que fue directo a su asiento, vio nuevamente los minutos pasar y a sus compañeros llegar, ya estaban casi todos sus compañeritos en clase y Sasuke seguía sin llegar, comprendió entonces que él no llegaría, quizás había enfermado, quizás había enfermado por su culpa, por haber echo que se quedara con ella en el frio, estaba triste pero si estaba enfermo era mejor que se quedara en casa. A la hora del almuerzo se sintió triste pues comería sola nuevamente, como todos los días, estaba tan metida en su pensar que no se dio cuenta que había tirado su bento al suelo, pensó en lo que le diría su amigo si estuviera ahí, quizás le diría que era un poco torpe, aún y con su mirada triste se fue a comer y continuar con su día para al día siguiente poder ver a Sasuke, Al día siguiente, nuevamente Hinata se esmeró en llegar temprano para buscar a Sasuke, pero nuevamente no estaba, al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo y al siguiente y al siguiente, cada vez que Hinata llegaba y no veía a Sasuke su mirada se entristecía cada vez más, se preguntaba porque había desaparecido si habían prometido ser amigos siempre, quizás después de todo a él no le agradaba tener una amiga como ella, había pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo vio, entro al salón para darse cuenta que de nuevo no estaba, casualmente paso al lado de un grupo de niñas que estaban hablando y lo escucho, lo escucho todo, escucho la razón por la que Sasuke Uchiha yo no asistía más a clases.

\- ¿Ya escucharon lo que paso con Uchiha? – pregunto una pequeña niña de pelo castaño que venía a toda prisa para contarle a sus amiguitas.

\- ¿Qué paso? – se escuchó en unisonido por parte de al menos cuatro niñas más.

\- Sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace una semana, justo el día en que nevó – contesto la pequeña ante el asombro de las demás chiquillas, sobre todo el de la ojiperla.

\- Eso es increíble, entonces es la razón por la que ha faltado a clases – dijo otra niñita

\- Debe ser terrible lo que le paso – contesto otra más.

\- Y eso no es todo – dijo la pequeña castaña – ya no asistirá más a este colegió, al parecer un tío suyo vino por él y su hermano mayor y se los llevo a vivir al extranjero.

\- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron todas las pequeñas al escuchar eso.

\- Eso quiere decir que no lo volveremos a ver, eso es una gran lastima – dijeron varias de la pequeñas con rostro de gran tristeza.

La pequeña Hinata sintió una gran pena en su corazón, se sintió mal por pensar que Sasuke no quería ser su amigo, pero sintió una pena aún más grande al pensar todo el dolor que debería de estar pasando Sasuke al haber perdido a sus padres de ese modo, se sintió tan triste porque no lo volvería a ver, puso sus pequeñas manitas en su corazón y sintió como se encogía de tanta tristeza, estaban a punto de brotarle unas pequeñas lágrimas cuando recordó lo que Sasuke le había echo prometer, prometió que ya no lloraría jamás y no solo eso también se lo había prometido a su madre, sacudió su cabecita como tratando de sacudirse la tristeza y levanto la mirada, probablemente Sasuke estaría lejos, muy lejos de ella, pero eso no quería decir que ella rompería su promesa, era algo que mantendría intacto y pensó en que quizás algún día se volverían a encontrar, quizás el destino podría nuevamente a Sasuke Uchiha en su camino, tal y como lo hizo ese día en el que ella se sentía muy triste y si eso era cierto ella lo esperaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

… … … … … …

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES

… … … … … …

Unos hermosos ojos color perla se abrieron al recibir los primeros rayos del sol, un día más en la agotada vida de la joven Hinata Hyuga, se levantó de su grande y cómoda cama con un poco de pereza, era claro pues se había desvelado la noche anterior estudiando cómo lo hacía últimamente con tal de mantener su perfecto promedio y satisfacer a su padre, pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya, se entretuvo tanto en sus estudios que perdió la noción del tiempo y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde y solo había podido dormir dos horas y media, una vez de pie se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha que pudiese llevarse la pereza que aún tenía, termino y se envolvió en una pequeña toalla para continuar con su arreglo personal, se unto crema en todo el cuerpo, secó y cepillo su larga cabellera, se miró en el espejo y se sorprendió de lo mucho que había crecido su cabello, recordó que cuando era pequeña solía tener el cabello hasta los hombros y ahora su cabello le llegaba a la cintura, se puso su uniforme escolar, era un tanto recatado pues no era de las chicas que usaba cosas tan provocativas, su falda color negro le llegaba a las rodillas, su blusa blanca junto con su sweater color negro eran de unas tallas más grandes ya que tenía dos grandes atractivos que no le gustaba mostrar, en resumen la pequeña Hinata Hyuga había crecido y se había desarrollado bastante bien, aunque no solo en lo físico, con el tiempo había dejado de ser introvertida, al pasar de los años también había logrado hacer amigos, muy buenos amigos, cosa que le hacía muy feliz, pero jamás había olvidado al que fue su primer amigo. Después de que Sasuke Uchiha se había marchado, todos los días Hinata seguía esperando volver a verlo, día tras día era lo mismo hasta que llego a la conclusión que quizás solo había sido un sueño, que haber conocido a Sasuke Uchiha había sido solo un sueño, un hermoso sueño.

\- Oneesan, ¿estas lista? – dijo una chicas más joven de ojos perlados muy parecidos a los de Hinata, pero con el cabello castaño abriendo la puerta y entrando sin preguntar o pedir permiso.

\- ¡Hanabi-chan! – contesto un poco impresionada Hinata.

\- Lo siento te asuste – contesto la pequeña – oneesan, ¿en que estabas pensando? O mejor dicho ¿en quién? – pregunto haciendo sonrojar a la mayor – ¿no me digas que mi amada hermanita ya tiene novio? – dijo acercándose mucho al rostro de Hinata poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

\- ¿Cómo dices esas cosas Hanabi-chan?

\- Bueno como sea, padre me mando a decirte que ya es hora de irnos, ¿estas lista?

\- Si, vámonos ya, no debemos hacer esperar a padre – dijo la ojiperla mayor para después tomas su bolso y caminar con dirección a la entraba de su casa seguida de su pequeña hermana.

\- Padre – dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia hacia su progenitor, que ya estaba en la entrada de su casa esperando a sus hijas.

\- Hinata, cada vez tardas más en estar lista a la hora de irnos – dijo el padre de las jóvenes.

\- Le pido una disculpa padre – contesto la chica haciendo nuevamente una reverencia – no volverá a pasar.

\- Al menos espero que si tardas más en estar lista sea por un buen motivo, como quedarte a estudiar hasta tarde y no por arreglarte más para un joven.

\- L…le aseguro que ese no es el caso padre – contesto la joven un poco nerviosa.

\- Eso espero de ti Hinata, vámonos – dijo el padre para después caminar hacia la limusina y entrar seguido de sus dos hijas.

Todos los día el chofer llevaba a Hinata y Hanabi al colegió ya que estudiaban en el mismo aunque en grados distintos, después llevaba al padre de las jóvenes a la empresa Hyuga, pues era el dueño de una prestigiosa empresa, Hiashi Hyuga, no existía persona que no hubiese escuchado de hombre tan exitoso, razón por la cual presionaba a su hija mayor en terminar sus estudios con honores para que después tomara su lugar en la empresa cuando él tuviera que retirarse; él chofer se quedaba en la empresa por si Hiashi lo llegase a necesitar, hasta que era la hora de salida de las jóvenes Hyuga, pues tenía que ir por ellas y llevarlas a su casa para que continúen con sus actividades extras en casa, clases como piano y natación, después tenía que regresar a la empresa.

Hinata se encontraba sentaba con un poco de aburrimiento, o sueño mejor dicho y ver por la ventana no le ayudaba mucho pues su pereza aumentaba más, estaba recargada en la puerta de la limusina y estaba por cabecear cuando sintió la mirada de su padre y volvió sentarse como debía y prefirió sacar un libro de su mochila para disponerse a leer un poco y quitarse el sueño, iba por el cuarto reglón cuando noto que su padre ya no la observaba y tenía la miraba metida el periódico, el área de finanzas claro está, su pequeña hermanita tenía la vista puesta en un relajante libro y ella se dispuso a observar nuevamente por la ventana, veía casas, autos y personas caminar, mantenía la miraba perdida en una motocicleta color negro que era conducida por un joven, no era muy de su interés pero no tenía nada mejor que observar, la limusina se detuvo en un alto y un poco más adelante vio como la motocicleta se detuvo también, pasaron los segundos y cuando estaba a punto de cabecear nuevamente por el sueño vio al joven de la motocicleta quitarse el casco y dejar a la vista su rebelde cabellera negra, sacudió la cabeza y se puso nuevamente el casco para avanzar pues al alto se había quitado, Hinata abrió los ojos como enormes platos, no era cierto lo que acababa de ver, no podía ser posible, era él, era Sasuke Uchiha, un poco más grande a como lo recordaba pero estaba segura de que era él, se acercó a la ventana, la abrió para poder buscar con la miraba la motocicleta pero era en vano parecía haberse esfumado, como pudo irse tan rápido, intento asomar la cabeza para seguir buscando más adelante, pero…

\- Hinata, ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Qué es eso tan interesante que buscas afuera como para atreverte a asomar la cabeza?

\- ¡Padre! – dijo la joven sobresaltándose, quizás había perdido la cabeza, como es que pudo haber pensado en hacer algo tan imprudentemente peligroso – No padre, no es nada – contesto cerrando la ventanilla de nuevo.

\- Hinata ¿Estas bien? – pregunto él padre.

\- Si padre, no es nada – contesto, su progenitor no insistió más y siguió con su lectura.

\- Oneesan ¿pasa algo? – dijo susurrando su pequeña hermana mientras se acercaba a Hinata – estas pálida, pareciera que viste un fantasma.

\- Algo así – dijo inconscientemente Hinata.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Nada, no pasa nada Hanabi-chan, estoy bien.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- _"seguro fue mi imaginación, no hay otra explicación, lo más seguro es que fuera una alucinación por él sueño" –_ pensaba la Hyuga mayor tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

\- Oneesan, ya llegamos.

\- ah claro – contesto la joven un poco distraída aún.

\- Hasta más tarde padre – dijeron las dos jóvenes haciendo reverencia a su padre para después salir de la limusina y entrar al colegió.

\- ¿Qué tienes oneesan?, estás muy distraída el día de hoy – dijo la menor mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegió que estaban ya con los adornos del día de San Valentín, el cual ya estaba a unos días – bueno más de lo normal – dijo sonriendo.

\- Estoy bien Hanabi-chan – contesto la mayor devolviéndole la sonrisa – pero tengo que dejarte o llegare tarde a mi primer clase, nos vemos a la salida – dijo alejándose de Hanabi y despidiéndose con la mano.

Hinata caminaba a pasos torpes, pero rápido hasta llegara su salón de clases, no era mentira que llegaría tarde a clases, pero en él camino no dejaba de pensar en la imagen que había visto, sea alucinación o no la había echo muy feliz y no había podido evitar sentir esa extraña sensación que sentía en el estómago cada vez que recordaba al Uchiha, tanto tiempo y tanto pensarlo habían echo que se llegase a enamorar de él, en ocasiones solía pensar en cómo sería el joven hoy en día y cada que hacia eso un enorme sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro, llego a su salón de clases en donde ya se encontraban algunos de sus amigos.

\- Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? – preguntaba un rubio hiperactivo al momento que la abrazaba.

\- Naruto-kun, bien, muy bien – contesto alejándose un poco de su abrazo.

\- ¡Baka! Tu siempre acosando a Hinata-chan – dijo una pelirosa golpeando al rubio en la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, no pasa nada.

\- Sakura-chan ¿Por qué haces eso? – contesto el joven acariciándose la cabeza, mientras la joven Hyuga sonreía ante tal escena.

\- Hinata-chan siempre tienen que pelear estos dos, hasta parecen novios – dijo una rubia acercándose a Hinata.

\- Ino-chan eso es cierto – contesto Hinata, viendo como ambos jóvenes dejaban de pelear solo para sonrojarse, Naruto era un chico agradable e incluso había invitado a Hinata a salir, pero ella se había negado con la excusa de que estaba enamorada de alguien más, que en realidad no era excusa y porque todos en el salón de clases sabían que Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki se amaban, pero parecía que ellos eran los únicos que no lo aceptaban.

\- Todos a sus lugares – se escuchó de pronto por parte de su sensei de Historia, un hombre para nada mayor, muy atractivo de cabellera peliplateado, todos se dirigieron a sus lugares – Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, pasa – ordeno el sensei un poco aburrido o fastidiado de lidiar una vez más con esos jóvenes adolescentes.

Hinata no tomo mucho interés a lo que el sensei decía sobre el nuevo alumno, estaba revisando su bolso buscando su libro de historia el cual no hallaba – " _no puede ser parece que lo olvide en casa"_

 _-_ Él es Sasuke Uchiha – dijo el sensei y fue entonces cuando Hinata por fin levanto la mirada solo para darse cuenta que era el mismo joven que había visto minutos antes, no había duda era él, después de todo no había perdido la cabeza – él había estudiado la escuela primaria en este colegió quizás algunos de ustedes lo recuerden – pronuncio el sensei ante la sorpresa de muchos, sobre todo las chicas que lo recordaban muy bien y que pensaban que los años le habían favorecido pues había pasado de un chiquillo guapo a todo un hombre realmente atractivo y sexy, Naruto Uzumaki quien también lo recordaba muy bien pues fue su gran amigo de la niñez dio un grito de sorpresa.

\- Pero si eres tu Sasuke-teme – dijo gritando llevando la mirada de todos a él. El joven pelinegro de mirada obscura solo rodo los ojos al recordar a cierto rubio y pensó que seguía siendo el mismo escandaloso de siempre.

\- Naruto, no tienes por qué gritar, todos escuchamos muy bien – comento con pereza un castaño peinado de coleta que se encontraba sentado delante de él.

\- Bien como sea, creo que todos lo recuerdan muy bien, si quieres preséntate ante el grupo o puedes tomar asiento en aquel lugar – dijo señalando un lugar vació justo detrás de la ojiperla que en ese momento parecía paralizaba por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues no creyó que volvería a ver al joven de cabellera negra.

El pelinegro que tenía cara de verdadera molestia no dijo absolutamente nada y camino hacia el lugar que le habían designado llevándose la mirada de todos y suspiros por sus ahora nuevas compañeras. Hinata Huyga lo vio caminar como si se dirigiera hacia ella, su rostro cambió de un pálido a un rojo intenso en par de segundos, sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que por un momento temió que el resto de su clase lo pudiera escuchar, los segundos que tardo el joven en llegar a su lugar, para la joven eran eternos, se preguntó si el la recordaría, si la saludaría o al menos le dirigiría la palabra, pero su decepción fue realmente enorme cuando el joven paso a su lado y solo volteó a verla por un milisegundo y siguió su camino, era realmente claro para la chica que él la había olvidado.

… … …

Las horas de clase pasaron como lo eran normalmente, excepto porque la joven Hyuga estaba completamente nerviosa, tenía detrás suyo al joven que espero volver a ver por años y esta parecía haberla olvidado por completo, en algunas ocasiones pretendió voltear y hablarle, quizás si ella le hablaba él la recordaría, pero su timidez no se lo permitió, se reprochó internamente porque aún seguía siendo una chica tímida y cobarde. La hora del almuerzo estaba por llegar y ella no lograba dirigirle la palabra al joven, miro al joven Uchiha de reojo y su sonrojo se hizo presente al verlo ahí, sentado sin interés alguno en la clase, solo viendo por la ventana como si afuera hubiese algo más interesante, se sintió desmayar cuando el chico quizás sintió su mirada y volteo a verla, obviamente la joven regreso su mirada al frente, seguro pensaría que era una tonta – _"quizás a la hora del descanso podría intentar hablar con él"_ – pensó la chica y quiso voltear nuevamente cuando de pronto sonó la campana avisando que la clase había terminado y todos los chicos se levantaron.

\- Hey Sasuke-teme – escucho de pronto por parte de su amigo rubio que se dirigía hacia el joven Uchiha – cuanto tiempo sin verte – volvió a decir y el pelinegro no contesto. Pronto se acercaron Sakura e Ino que también parecían sorprendidas y felices de volver a ver al chico.

\- Sasuke-kun, no puedo creer que seas tú – dijo la pelirosa con un gran brillo en los ojos.

En ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta que la oportunidad de hablarle se había ido, era normal pues tenía muchos amigos que quizás quería saludar después de no verlos por mucho tiempo, la joven sintió una gran opresión en el pecho al ver que muchos se acercaban al chico y él parecía recordar a todos, menos a ella. Sin que nadie se percatara la joven Hyuga salió casi corriendo del salón de clases, eso era demasiado para ella y no soportaría permanecer más tiempo ahí sin poder llorar y corrió a pasos torpes hasta llegar a el baño de mujeres en donde se tiro a llorar.

\- _"¿Por qué no? no entiendo, no ha pasado día en que no lo recuerde y el parece haberme olvidado por completo" –_ pensaba la chica mientras que de sus bellos ojos perlados brotaban lágrimas de dolor – _"no seas tonta Hinata, ¿Cómo va a recordarte, si solo hablaste con él una sola vez?" –_ se decía a sí misma, cuando escucho voces que ella conocía muy bien entrar al baño, no quería y no permitiría que la vieran llorar de ese modo, sobre todo cuando había prometido no hacerlo, quizás el joven pelinegro la había olvidado pero ella a él no y mucho menos su promesa que acababa de romper pero…- _"no vale si nadie me ha visto" –_ se dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma y corrió hasta ocultarse en uno de los baños antes de que la vieran.

\- ¿Qué raro a donde se habrá metido Hinata-chan? – escucho de parte de su amiga pelirosa que seguramente se miraba al espejo.

\- Es raro ella no suele desaparecer así como así – contesto la rubia que también se veía al espejo.

\- Que lastima, no tuvimos tiempo de presentarle a Sasuke-kun.

\- Tienes razón y hablando sobre eso, notaste que Sasuke-kun ha cambiado mucho.

\- Claro que sí, ahora es mucho más guapo.

\- Tonta, no hablo de eso. Su carácter y su comportamiento es completamente diferente a como era niño.

\- Bueno sí, si lo note, pero es normal, cuando se fue de aquí, fue por haber perdido a sus padres, eso debe de ser muy difícil.

\- ¿Crees que eso lo haya hecho cambiar?

\- Por supuesto a quien no.

\- Como sea, vallamos a buscar a Hinata-chan.

La ojiperla ya mucho más calmada salió del baño después de que sus amigas se fueran a buscarla, pero con una expresión de determinación en el rostro, pues el haber escuchado la conversación de sus jóvenes amigas le sirvió para darse cuenta que tenían razón, seguramente él Uchiha aún sufría por la pérdida de sus padres, quien mejor que ella para entenderlo, al menos ella aún tenía a su padre, pero él había perdido a ambos al mismo tiempo y de una forma espantosa, pues ella supo tiempo después de que él se fuera que el accidente que habían tenido sus padres había sido realmente terrible, el auto en el que viajaban derrapo en la nieve y cayó a un acantilado, quizás él habrá olvidado todo lo ocurrido ese día y con ello la promesa que se hicieron de ser amigos por siempre.

\- _"prometí ser tu amiga siempre y cumpliré esa promesa, aunque tú no me recuerdes yo hare que lo hagas y si no lo haces hare lo posible para que seamos amigos nuevamente" –_ se decía a sí misma la Hyuga – _"tu estuviste ahí para tranquilizarme, justo cuando más necesitaba de un amigo apareciste de la nada y eso mismo hare yo"_

… … …

Tres cinco días habían pasado desde que él joven Uchiha llego al colegio y Hinata simplemente no había podido acercarse a hablarle, se sentía terrible, recordaba las palabras que se dijo a si misma ese día en el baño, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ni siquiera el día que sus amigas se lo había presentado pudo decirle algo que hiciera al joven recordarla, pero claro como lo lograría sí estuvo al borde de un desmayo.

 _-_ _Hinata-chan ven corre – le decía su rubia amiga – tu eres la única que no recuerda ni conoce a Sasuke-kun y por eso los presentaremos, ¿no es así Sakura? – decía la chica mientras corría jalando de la mano la Hyuga y está por su parte se sonrojaba cada vez más._

 _-_ _Sasuke-kun es un buen chico Hinata-chan, con una faceta de chico malo pero, buen chico al fin y al cabo – contestaba la pelirosa que corría al lado de ellas._

 _\- Y…Yo no…no creo que s…sea tan buena i…dea – decía la joven Hyuga aun que en el fondo pensaba que esta era su oportunidad de oro, estaba a punto de volver a decir algo cuando escucho la voz de la rubia llamando al Uchiha_

 _\- ¡Sasuke-kun! – grito la joven sin recibir respuesta a sabiendas de que él chico había oído muy bien – ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡Sasuke-kun! – grito nuevamente la chica haciendo voltear al pelinegro esta vez._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios quieren? creí haberles dicho la última vez que no me gusta que me molesten – contesto fríamente el chico de ojos negros ante la sorpresa de las tres chicas._

 _\- No te molestes – contesto la Yamanaka moviendo la mano – Solo queríamos presentarte a una chica que probablemente no conoces, recuerda de Kakashi-sensei dijo que debes de socializar más, así que tómalo como un favor._

 _\- No me interesan los favores – contesto con molestia voleando a ver a Hinata por escasos segundos – así que olvídenlo – dijo para después darse la vuelta y seguir su camino._

 _\- Ella es Hinata Hyuga – dijo la pelirosa haciendo detener al Uchiha y sorprendiendo a las otras dos jóvenes, estaba vez el chico giro nuevamente para ver a la chica de la que le estaban hablando._

 _\- Y…Yo…yo etto… - tartamudeaba la ojiperla sin saber que decir exactamente, lo más aterrador era que él la veía directo al rostro solo esperando que la chica articulara palabra alguna, cosa que parecía no ocurriría._

 _\- ¿Y? – pronuncio el de ojos negros que parecía perder la paciencia, mientras la joven sentía que sus piernas temblaban y su vista parecía que se oscurecería, si, ella sabía lo que seguiría después, se desmayaría._

 _\- "grandioso Hinata, lo vas a echar a perder" – pensó la joven._

 _\- Me largo – dijo Sasuke y se fue de ahí._

Recordar todo eso hacía a Hinata odiarse a sí misma por ser débil de carácter, ella sabía que estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, pero que podía hacer si él, él no recordaba si quiera conocerla. Sabía que no había nada que hacer, seguramente Sasuke con el maravilloso atractivo que tenía conseguiría novia incluso antes del día de San Valentín y eso que solo faltaban dos días, pues todas las chicas de su clase e inclusive otras clases parecían anonadadas por el chico, a diario recibía regalos y confesiones de amor escritas en cartas, ella por un momento pensó en esa opción pero la descarto cuando vio a una chica, muy linda por cierto, entregarle una carta y este al instante la desecho sin siquiera leerla.

\- _"Dios, Hinata porque no puedes ser más valiente" –_ pensaba la joven mientras caminaba hacia la salida del colegio _– "Cualquier otra chica ya hubiese hecho algo" –_ seguía pensando cuando giro en un pasillo y choco con una persona que hiso que tirara sus cosas.

\- Gome nasai, lo siento tanto no lo vi – decía la chica haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa y de inmediato se agacho a levantar lo que había caído de manos del joven a quien golpeo quien también se había agachado a recoger sus pertenencias – Aquí tiene – dijo entregando un libro al joven, aquel joven al que vio a los ojos y se petrifico al ver de quien se trataba – _"Sasuke-kun" – pensó sin decir nada._

\- Porque no ves por donde caminas – reclamo él Uchiha que tomo el libro y se ponía de pie.

Hinata por su lado solo se ponía de pie y no decía absolutamente nada, solo pudo ver al chico alejarse con una cara de gran molestia al no recibir respuesta, pero ella solo se quedó ahí parada.

\- Hinata-sama – dijo un hombre de edad madura cabello castaño – Hinata-sama ¿está bien? – pregunto, aquel hombre al ver a la joven en ese estado de petrificación.

\- ¡Oneesan! – grito la Hyuga menor al llegar al lugar y ver que su hermana no respondía al chofer que se encargaba de llevarlas a casa.

\- Ellos ... Hababi-Chan.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Hinata?, llevamos un rato hablándote y tu pareces estar en otro planeta – reclamo la menor con molestia.

\- Nada, e…estoy bien.

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Hai, vámonos o padre se molestara si no estamos temprano en casa – contesto la mayor para caminar hacia la limusina.

\- Últimamente estas muy rara Hinata – dijo por último la menor para después seguirla.

… … …

Hinata estaba a punto de irse a dormir, ya se había duchado y puesto el piyama, pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, esa misma tarde tuvo una vez más la oportunidad de hablar con él Uchiha y no hizo nada, se quedó completamente como estatua frente a él – _"seguramente ahora cree que soy una tonta, una completa tonta" –_ pensaba la chica mientras se metía debajo de las sabanas – _" tengo que hacer algo, definitivamente tengo que hacer que él me recuerde, ¿Pero cómo? -_ se preguntó la joven antes de quedarse dormida.

 _"_ _\- Sa…sasuke-kun, siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad?_

 _\- Por supuesto Hinata-chan, es una promesa y mañana comeremos junto en la escuela – contesto el pequeño creando una hermosa sonrisa en la Hyuga pues ella era muy solitaria y no tenía amigos, él era su primer amigo y eso la hacía realmente feliz._

 _\- Sasuke-kun tenemos que irnos, padre y madre no deben de tardar en volver._

 _\- Si, adiós Hinata-chan_

 _\- Adiós Sasuke-kun – dijo al momento que se quitaba la bufanda de color rojo que traía en el cuello y estiraba las manos para ofrecérsela a su nuevo amigo – ten – dijo la pequeña mientras con un sonrojo el pequeño Uchiha la aceptaba, esa era la forma que tenía Hinata Hyuga de decirle al Uchiha que serían amigos siempre, sin importar lo que pasara"_

Dio un gran salto en su cama la chica de ojos perlados al escuchar su despertador, la noche había terminado y era la hora de alistarse para ir al colegió – Un sueño – dijo la chica en voz alta, pero se olvidó de eso en cuanto recordó que había quedado de verse con su amiga Sakura antes de la hora de la entrada del colegio.

\- Debo darme prisa o no llegare a tiempo – decía la chica mientras corría para realizar su rutina diaria antes de irse al colegio, claro esta vez con más prisa. Por fortuna su padre había salido a un viaje de negocios y esa era la razón por la que podía ver a su amiga pelirosa antes de clases. En menos de quince minutos ya estaba lista y saliendo de su casa para encontrarse con su amiga, tomo un taxi que la llevaría a donde quedaron en reunirse, una vez en el taxi volvió a recordar el sueño que había tenido, recordó la última vez que había visto al pelinegro que ella aseguraba amar desde ese momento, recordó que prometieron ser amigos siempre y también, pero claro, como es que lo había olvidado – la bufanda – dijo la chica recordando que antes de que Sasuke se marchara le había obsequiado su bufanda color rojo – eso es – menciono al momento que el chofer del taxi le informaba que habían llegado a su destino, por la ventana vio a su amiga pelirosa esperándola, pago y salió del taxi.

\- Hinata-chan, Ohayo – dijo la pelirosa alzando la mano mientras veía a la ojiperla acercarse.

\- Ohayo Sakura-chan – contesto la Hinata – disculpa, ¿te hice esperar mucho?

\- No, es realidad acabo de llagar también – respondió Sakura tomándola del brazo para caminar juntas – sabes me alegra cuando tu padre sale de viaje, eso nos da oportunidad de vernos antes y después del colegio.

\- A mí también Sakura-chan.

\- Y que dices ¿vamos a desayunar antes?, aún tenemos tiempo – pregunto Sakura mientras miraba su reloj de mano.

\- En realidad, quería pedirte que me acompañes a comprar algo, ¿puedes?

\- Claro Hinata-chan, pero que es eso que quieres comprar, ¿es un obsequio?, ¿es para un chico?

\- No, no es eso, son hilos y estambres.

\- ¿Cómo?, y para que quieres tu eso, no sabía que podías bordar.

\- Bueno sí, aprendí desde muy pequeña.

\- Oh entiendo, y eso que quieres bordar es ¿un regalo para un chico? – pregunto la pelirosa haciendo ruborizar a Hinata al máximo – jajaja no tienes por qué contestar. Pues yo sí, daré un obsequio y que mejor día que mañana que es día de San Valentín.

\- ¿Enserio? –pregunto la joven de ojos pelados mientras ambas chicas llegaban a un establecimiento que vendía hilos y estambres y comenzaban a ver los distintos colores de los estambres.

\- Si y a que no adivinas a quien le daré el obsequio.

\- Espero no equivocarme, pero creo q…que será para ¿N…Naruto-kun? – dijo un poco nerviosa Hinata.

\- Pues no te equivocas – contesto la joven de cabello rosado con un sonrojo – creo que ya es hora de confesarle mis sentimientos y espero, realmente espero que el los acepte – decía mientras jugaba con una bola de estambre por el nerviosismo.

\- Claro que los aceptara Sakura-chan, estoy segura de que él siente lo mismo que tú – dijo Hinata mientras le indicaba a la vendedora que es lo que compraría.

\- De verdad crees eso Hinata-chan.

\- Por supuesto – contesto la ojiperla mientras pagaba sus compras y de nuevo las jóvenes comenzaban a caminar – la verdad es que los dos ya se había tardado.

\- Pues escuchar eso me hace pensar en que es una gran idea, es bueno porque estaba arrepintiéndome – decía Sakura rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo – Naruto es un tonto, distraído, imprudente y hasta hiperactivo, pero la verdad es que me enamore como loca de él y es por eso que no perderé más tiempo y le diré lo que siento.

\- _"Sakura-chan es una chica muy valiente" –_ pensaba Hinata mientras veía a Sakura con admiración – _"ojala yo pudiera ser como ella" –_ seguía pensando y voleaba a ver las cosas que había comprado – _"pero al menos debo intentarlo" –_ se dijo a sí misma ante de que llegaran al colegio y se dirigieran a su salón de clases, durante el camino se encontraron a su amiga Ino y continuaron chalando de algunas otras trivialidades, cuando menos lo notaron las clases ya habían comenzado. Hinata una vez más al ver a Sasuke intento saludarlo pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Durante el descanso Hinata les había dicho a sus amigas que no almorzaría con ellas pues tenía algunas tareas que avanzar ya que aunque su padre estaba ausente tenía muchas actividades que hacer, ellas le insistieron por unos minutos pero al ver que no cedería la dejaron continuar sus deberes en el salón de clases que ya se encontraba vacio, pero ella había mentido, no había almorzado con ellas porque quería dedicarse a hacer su bordado, tenía que terminarlo justo para el día siguiente y sentía que no terminaría, estaba tan entretenida entre puntada y puntada que no pudo notar cuando alguien ingreso al salón de clases.

\- Eres realmente muy distraída, completamente una chica muy rara y ahora tampoco comes – escucho de una ronca voz que le estaba hablando.

\- Ah – dio un pequeño saltito por la sorpresa y oculto inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Y…yo etto – nuevamente comenzaba a tartamudear.

\- No me interesa – dijo él pelinegro que la chica tanto pensaba mientras tomaba algo de su mochila y se marchaba, haciendo a la joven bajar la mirada por la tristeza de darse cuenta que no era capaz de mantener una conversación con él chico y por ende jamás haría que la recordara – te está quedando bien la bufanda – dijo él Uchiha antes de salir del salón – aunque yo la preferiría azul marino – dijo por último y se fue.

Hinata sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, casi podía sentí que se saldría de su propio pecho – A…azul marino – pronuncio con dificultan mientras veía su bordado que era de color rojo, comenzó a deshacerlo rápidamente y saco un estambre de color azul marino para comenzar a hacer uno nuevo.

… … …

Era noche una vez más, Hinata estaba aún bordando su bufanda de color azul marino, cada puntada que daba era un rayo de esperanza hacia su corazón, el recordar lo dicho por el pelinegro del mirada obscura le impulsaba a dar su mayor esfuerzo.

 _"_ \- _Te está quedando bien la bufanda - Aunque yo la preferiría azul marino"_

Hinata recordaba esas palabras mientras veía su bufanda ya terminada – " _quizás este recordando" –_ pensó y abrazo con fuerza la bufanda, estaba todo listo, el día de mañana se la daría para que pudiese recordarla y si no lo hacía se lo contaría todo. Con ese pensamiento la ojiperla se fue a la cama para esperar el día siguiente con mucha alegría.

… … …

Ese día Hinata se levantó más temprano de lo común, en vista de que su padre seguía fuera ella se alisto y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al colegio, minutos después ya estaba la Hyuga en la entraba del colegio esperando a cierto moreno de mirada obscura, mientras esperaba pudo ver a muchas chicas obsequiando chocolates y ese tipo de cosas a chicos a los que les confesaban sus sentimientos, también pudo ver nuevas parejitas formarse, veía a chicos y chicas abrazándose y besándose, ella sintió mariposas en el estómago y un gran sonrojo solo de imaginarse al estar en esa situación con el Uchiha, siguió observando hasta que vio a lo lejos a un chico de cabellera negra caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón - _"ahí está, es ahora o nunca Hinata, se valiente y camina hacia él" –_ se decía a sí misma para darse valor – _"tienes que hacerlo" –_ se seguía diciendo mientras comenzaba a caminar con la bufanda envuelta en un hermoso papel de regalo color plateado entre sus brazos, abrazándola como si fuese un gran tesoro, seguía caminando y cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de llegar al joven vio como una chica peliroja con gafas en el rostro se colgó del cuello de Sasuke y cuando este giro para ver de quien se trataba, esta le dio un beso justo en la boca. Hinata sintió sus piernas temblar y sus ojos arder quizás porque las lágrimas, estaban a punto de salir por sus bellos ojos, no supo cómo solto su obsequio y salió corriendo del lugar, solo corrió y corrió lejos del colegio, lejos de Sasuke y al parecer su novia y lejos de todo, cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba en un bosque, aquel al que solía ir cuando niña, al percatarse del lugar se acercó a un árbol y se sentó en cuclillas, abrazo sus piernas y siguió llorando desconsoladamente _-_ _"eres una tonta, una tonta" –_ se repetía a sí misma la ojiperla sin parar de llorar – " _esperaste demasiado tiempo y ahora él ya tiene novia, pero que patética eres Hinata, eres aún más tonta al pensar que un chico tan atractivo como él se figaría en alguien tan simple como tú" –_ sus tristes lagrimas ya habían logrado empapar sus piernas y su falda escolar.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? Una niña tan pequeña no debería estar sola por aquí. – de pronto se escuchó de una ronca voz haciendo sobre saltar a Hinata hasta hacerla caer – Aún sigues siendo muy torpe.

\- T…Tu – pronunciaba la chica con dificultad, preguntándose si era posible lo que estaba pensando, él la recordaba – Y…Yo, t…tu, Sas…Sasuke-kun.

\- Creí que me habías olvidado, Hinata – dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la chica y estirando la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

\- Yo…yo… yo, no te he olvidado, yo he pasado los últimos diez años pensando en ti cada día de mi vida – dijo la chica con voz fuerte y clara esta vez.

\- Siendo así, ¿Por qué no me hablaste cuando nos volvimos a ver hace unos días?

\- Y…yo, yo cr…creí – decía la chica con tartamudeo nuevamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos por el claro nerviosismo – yo creí q...que tú, que tú me habías olvidado – dijo con trabajo y con la mirada baja.

\- ¿Olvidarte yo?, si había estado esperando volver aquí solo para poder volver a verte – contesto el pelinegro acercándose a la joven poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba – ese día que estuvimos juntos en este mismo lugar – hiso una pausa – ese día ocurrió algo que me obligo a irme del país junto con mi hermano – dijo con un todo de tristeza en sus palabras – pero desde ese día espero volver, por ti Hinata – dijo acercándose a la chica hasta arrinconarla al árbol que estaba detrás de ella – desde ese día no dejo de pensar en ti – levanto el rostro de la joven con su mano para que lo viera justo a los ojos – y por supuesto que yo te reconocí desde el momento que entre por la puerta del salón y te vi, espere a que me dijeras algo justo cuando me senté detrás de ti, incluso cuando tus molestas amigas nos presentaron, espere algo de ti y no dijiste nada, tu silencio me dijo que tú me habías olvidado.

\- Pero yo no te olvide.

\- Demuéstralo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que lo demuestres.

\- ¿Co…cómo?

\- Así - dijo él chico acercado sus labios a los de Hinata, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando ella lo rechazo y lo alego de ella.

\- No, no puedo, tú…tú tienes novia, los vi hace un momento.

\- ¿Pero qué dices?

\- Yo los vi, ella te abrazo y beso hace un momento.

\- Hablas de esa molesta chica de lentes, ella solo en una fastidiosa que me ha estado molestando desde que llegue – contesto un poco molesto el joven.

\- Pe…pero, yo…yo..

\- Pero ya le he dejado las cosas claras y ¿sabes porque? – dijo el chico acercándose nuevamente a la chica, tomando la de la barbilla para hacer que lo vea nuevamente a los ojos – porque llevo diez años esperando ver a la chica que quiero que sea mi novia. – dijo para esta vez poder unir sus labios a los de la chica de ojos perlados, aquellos labios que tanto anhelo besar, un beso suave y apasionado a la vez, él beso perfecto para para ser el primero de ambos chicos, sus labios parecían compatibles pues es como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro, después de varios segundos se separaron a falta de aire pero se quedaron viendo a los ojos el uno al otro, blanco contra negro el perfecto Yin Yang de sus vidas.

\- Sa…sasuke-kun – dijo esta vez la chica – gomen nasai, yo…yo lamento no haberte hablado.

\- Sera mejor que lamentes haber roto tu promesa, dijiste que no volverías a llorar jamás.

\- Go…gomen-nasai - dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

\- Pero esta vez yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo para evitar que la vuelvas a romper – contesto el Uchiha haciéndola levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos nuevamente y dibujar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Arigato Sasuke-kun – contesto la joven al momento que lo abrazaba con gran fuerza al entender que ya no volvería a irse.

\- Es cierto, tirante esto cuando saliste corriendo – dijo el pelinegro cuando sacaba de su mochila el envoltorio plateado de Hinata, haciéndola sonrojar.

\- E…en realidad es…es tuyo – contesto la chica tomando el envoltorio para volver a dárselo, el chico lo acepto y al rasgar el papel y ver lo que era no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente, en ese momento busco nuevamente en su mochila y después de unos segundos saco otra bufanda color rojo, aquella que la chica reconoció al instante – e…es la que te di cuando… ¿pero cómo?, aún la conservas.

\- Era el único recuerdo que tenia de ti Hinata – dijo el chico haciendo sentir a la chica un especie de nudo en la garganta y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

\- Lo prometiste – dijo el joven limpiando la pequeña lágrima de felicidad.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó cuando nuevamente sintió los labios del joven apoderarse de los suyos.

\- Perdóname Hinata, pero he esperado este momento por tanto tiempo – al separarse un poco de los labios de la chica, pero enseguida sintió como la chica se abalanzo para abrazarlo y besarlo nuevamente, Sasuke puso sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la chica para poder proseguir con el beso que sentían que se debían.

… … …

Seis meses había pasado desde que Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha habían aceptado lo mucho que se habían extrañado por esos largos diez años, todos en el colegio sabían sobre la relación muy seria que ambos chicos tenía, incluso Sasuke ya se había presentado ante Hiashi Hyuga para pedir permiso oficialmente que Hinata sea su novia, el progenitor de la joven dudo en un principio, pero al saber que se trataba de un Uchiha y que el futuro de su hija estaba asegurado con el joven ya que él y su hermano mayor eran los dueños de varias empresas muy importantes en todo el mundo, y claro, porque jamás había visto a su hija tan feliz.

Hinata aún se ganaba algunas miradas de odio por algunas chicas que no comprendían como Sasuke se había fijado en una chica tan seria y recatada, sus amigas estaban muy felices con la noticia, Sakura le dijo que ella ya se lo sospecha por la manera en la que había pillado a Sasuke viéndola en clases y fuera de clases también. Naruto que era el mejor amigo de Sasuke desde la infancia aunque de igual manera dejaron de verse por largo tiempo estaba muy feliz porque su amargado amigo descubriera que también tenía corazón y se enamorara. En conclusión Hinata era la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

…

 **Advertencia Lemon**

…

\- Ya puedes abrir los ojos – dijo el pelinegro a su bella novia, que se encontraba casi temblando, estaban en la habitación del chico sentados en la cama de este, viendo una película de terror, resulta que Sasuke había retado a Hinata a verla, la verdad le agradaba ver este tipo de películas porque sabía lo mucho que asustaban a la chica y con ese pretexto ella se abrazaba de su cuerpo y él podía abrazarla fuertemente. Hinata había dicho a su padre que se quedaría en casa de Sakura, mintió como ya lo había hecho otras veces para poder quedarse a dormir en la casa del chico, claro ella en la cama y el en el sofá.

\- Cielos, Sasuke-kun retiro lo dicho, no puedo seguir viendo esto, es muy tétrico – decía la chica en un tono muy infantil que hacia al joven sonreír de medio lado.

\- La veremos hasta el final o pierdes la apuesta – contesto con gran seguridad en sus palabras.

\- Está bien, voy a pagar, pagaré lo que sea necesario, pero sacarlo en este momento.

-¿Estas segura, Hinata? – pregunto con una mirada sospechosa.

\- ¡SI! – contesto la chica con los ojos cerrados.

\- Bien – dijo el chico apagando el televisor.

\- Gracias. ¿Y? ¿Cómo te pagare esta vez? – pregunto la chica recordando como anteriormente terminaba pagando su deuda, invitando a Sasuke a cenar o comprándole alguna cosa que este le pedía, incluso una vez pago limpiando su habitación.

\- Tengo en mente algo, pero no sé qué pensaras tú.

\- Dime.

\- Y si mejor te muestro.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto la chica mientras veía el rostro del joven acercarse al suyo - Sa…Sasu…ke-kun – pronuncio bajamente con un gran sonrojo, por su lado Sasuke disfrutaba de hacerla sonrojar al máximo, era realmente placentero ver las tonalidades distintas de cada uno de los sonrojos de Hinata.

\- No digas nada – dijo el joven estando a escasos centímetros de la chica, le encantaba contemplar sus bellos ojos perlados, era algo que podía hacer todo el día y no se cansaría jamás, de pronto bajo su mirada hacia los labios de la chica y nuevamente a sus ojos, lo hiso dos veces más antes de besar esos exquisitos y carnosos labios, con una mano la sujeto de la cabeza enredando sus finos cabellos azulados entre sus dedos para profundizar el beso, comenzó a mover sus labios con suavidad, pero con forme pasaban los segundos lo hacía con más necesidad y pasión, la chica se sentía abochornada pues jamás sintió un beso tan pasional por parte del joven, sus manos y piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras el chico poco a poco empujaba a la joven hacia atrás para recostarla en su enorme cama, por un momento Hinata abrió la boca por la falta de oxígeno a causa de tan pasional beso por parte de su novio, hecho que aprovecho el Uchiha para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Hinata y comenzar a saborear de su exquisito sabor, con su lengua necesitada y por primera vez indago cada rincón de la chica mientras esta se sentía desfallecer por lo que estaba ocurriendo, no tardó mucho en que la nerviosa chica le siguiera el paso, comenzó a besarlo con la misma pasión que el chico le profesaba. No sabía cómo había ocurrido pero cuando la ojiperla noto ya tenía al joven de negra cabellera sobre ella y este poco a poco acerco una de sus manos a las piernas de la chica para comenzar a acariciarlas sobre su ligero vestido.

\- Sa…sasuke-kun – pronuncio débilmente la chica al notar esa acción nueva por parte del chico – e…es…pera.

\- Tranquila – contesto el chico con dificultad por las sensaciones que ya estaba sintiendo en todo el cuerpo, esta vez impulsado por el deseo metió la mano debajo del vestido de la joven para poder acariciar la blanca y suave piel de los muslos de la joven, mientras que con la otra mano deslizaba hacia abajo el tirante de su vestido y llevaba sus labios para besar la clavícula de Hinata haciéndola sentir tan avergonzada y a la vez sentir extrañas sensaciones que jamás imagino.

\- Ahgg – gimió la chica sin porderlo evitar al sentir la lengua del pelinegro sobre la piel de su cuello – n…no, Sas…sasuke para – decía la joven aunque su cuerpo no pensara lo mismo y el chico seguía en lo suyo, Hinata sintió como una de las manos del chico se escabullo hasta uno de sus pechos y lo apretaba y acariciaba suavemente – Sa…Sasuke yo…yo yo nunca…

\- Lo sé – dijo el joven despegando sus labios del cuello de la joven para ver a su novia directo a los ojos, Hinata pudo notar el ligero sonrojo que Sasuke tenía en el rostro, acción que la hizo ruborizar aún más si es que eso era posible – lo sé Hinata – decía el chico sin despegar su mirada obscura de la clara de la chica – y perdóname pero, ya no puedo contenerme más, solo… solo déjame intentarlo – continuo el chico haciendo su sonrojo más fuerte – sé que es tu primera vez, a decir verdad también es la primera vez para mí.

\- ¡He! – solo atinó a decir la joven pues no se esperaba que gran confesión.

\- No quiero obligarte a nada, solo déjame intentarlo – contesto el chico ante eso, esta vez su sonrojo estaba casi desapareciendo – te prometo que no haré nada que tu no quieras y si tu pides que pare, lo haré. ¿Confías en mi Hinata?

\- Ha…hai – contesto la nerviosa chica, pues estaba segura que él, que Sasuke Uchiha era él hombre que amaba y amaría por siempre.

Ante la positiva Sasuke volvió a besar los labios de la chica, esta vez con su autorización levanto su vestido para poder sacarlo del cuerpo de la joven en un solo intento y lo arrojo a un lado de la cama dejando el maravilloso cuerpo de la chica solo en ropa interior para poder admirarlo a detalle ante el abochornante sonrojo de Hinata.

\- N…no…no hagas eso, e…es ver…vergonzoso – dijo la chica intentando cubrirse el cuerpo con sus brazos pero fue detenida por las manos el pelinegro.

\- Eres perfecta – contesto el chico tocando su mejilla y acercándose a besarla nuevamente, acarició sus piernas y senos nuevamente logrando despertar aquella parte noble de su cuerpo que tanto había esperado ese momento. Y ahí estaban ambos jóvenes comiéndose a besos con tanta pasión, siendo la luna que se veía por la ventana, la única testigo de lo que ocurriría en esa habitación.

\- Ahh Sasuke-kun – decía la joven entre gemidos por las caricias que el chico le regalaba, siendo una hermosa melodía para él, más aún cuando este retiro lentamente el sostén de la chica y dejo al descubierto sus grandes y generosos pechos, inmediatamente el Uchiha bajo su boca para poder saborearlos poco a poco y uno a uno, para ambos chicos era realmente una experiencia muy placentera, sobre todo para él chico que sentía tirones en su miembro a cada segundo que pasaba, su miembro necesitaba salir pues dentro de su pantalón ya no había espacio que pudiese ocultarlo, con una mano libre Sasuke bajo a tocar la feminidad de la chica sobre sus pantaletas, que ya se encontraban húmedas, bastaron unos roses en esa parte para que la chica le dedicara gemidos más placenteros, Sasuke retiro con gran hazaña las pantaletas de ella para dejarla completamente expuesta ante él y después el mismo se retiró la camisa negra que llevaba puesta, pues sintió que la ropa simplemente ya le estorbaba, siguió con el broche y el cierre de su pantalón para después quitarse el pantalón completamente quedando solo en boxers frente a la chica sonrojada que se sintió desmayar cuando vio al joven bajar a su cintura y comenzar a besar su plano abdomen dejando un camino de pequeños besitos hasta llegar a la parte intima de ella, una vez ahí Sasuke volteo a ver a su Hinata con ese gran sonrojo que tanto disfrutaba y con su lengua y labios exploro la parte de la chica, saboreando sus dulces líquidos mientras ella arqueaba su cuerpo y apretaba fuertemente las sabanas debajo suyo a causa del placer que experimentado, Sasuke por su parte besaba y lamia con mucho cuidado los labios feminos de la joven acercándose poco a poco a ese pequeño botón de la joven y poderlo chupar también, Hinata se arqueaba y retorcía por los espasmos de placer experimentados, Sasuke jugaba con su lengua con ese botón que parecía llevar a su novia al máximo placer, acerco sus dedos para poder seguir regalándole placer a su chica y así lo hiso, se levantó para poder volver a besar nuevamente los labios de la chica mientras la veía a los ojos. Supo que era la hora, tan rápido como pudo se deshizo de su boxer dejando expuesto su grande y muy erecto miembro ante la sorpresa de la chica al ver el tamaño de este y sin evitar temblar al pensar en cómo eso podría estar dentro suyo.

\- Aún…aún puedo detenerme ¿si tú quieres?, me costara demasiado pero aún puedo hacerlo, Hinata – pregunto al ver el rostro con un poco de temor por parte de la chica, ella negó con la cabeza - ¿estas segura?, podemos esperar si aún estas lista – volvió a decir a la chica aunque internamente no deseaba esperar.

\- Estoy lista – afirmo la chica que con ambas manos tomo el rostro del chico para acercarlo a ella y besarlo, le costó demasiado hacer eso y moría de la vergüenza, pero la verdad es que ella tampoco quería parar.

\- _"Gracias mi Hinata"_ – pensó Sasuke para después posicionarse entre los muslos temblorosos de la joven y acercar su erecto miembro a la parte intima de la chica asiéndola respingar por el nerviosismo, pensó en volver a preguntar si estaba segura, pero se arrepintió al pensar que esta vez se negaría a continuar y opto por tomar su miembro con la mano y guiarlo hasta la húmeda entrada de ella y comenzó a entrar poco a poco sintiendo lo caliente que se encontraba su entrada haciéndolo sentir verdadero placer.

\- ahggg – escuchaba de la chica que apretaba los ojos al sentir entrar al chico.

\- grrr, tran…quila – le decía intentando no perder el control y apresurarse a entrar y lastimar a la joven, siguió avanzando hasta toparse con la barrera que le impedía seguir avanzando, en ese momento llevo sus manos hasta los de ella y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Hinata para hacerla sentir segura y entonces utilizo más fuerza y empujo rompiendo la barrera de castidad de su dulce Hinata.

\- Ahhh – grito la chica al sentir ese punzante dolor y apretó fuertemente las manos de Sasuke.

\- Ya pasara – contesto besando los labios de la chica al ver una pequeña lagrimita salir de uno de sus ojos de la chica, a decir verdad ambos pudieron sentir ese dolor por ser la primera vez de ambos, Sasuke se quedó inmóvil para que se acostumbraran al dolor y poder seguir, después de unos segundos comenzó a mover sus caderas, el dolor se había transformado en otro tipo de dolor, uno totalmente placentero.

\- grrr – gruñía Sasuke mientras se movía con embistes cada vez más fuertes y rápidos al sentir lo cálida y estrecha que era Hinata – _"no creo que jamás me canse de esto" –_ pensaba mientras escuchaba los armoniosos gemidos de la chica y por supuesto sus cuerpos chocar. Hinata inconscientemente separaba más las piernas para poder dejar que él entrara más profundo, gemidos por parte de ella y de él se escuchaban por toda la habitación, Hinata sentía su cuerpo pedir más y levanto sus piernas para abrazar con estas la cintura del chico y poder sentir más, cosa que realmente funciono pues Sasuke sintió profundizar más en ella, era extasiaste todo lo que ambos sentían, por fin ambos demostraban su amor en cuerpo y alma, eran uno solo, sus cuerpos unidos de esa manera ardían de placer, por momentos se perdían en la mirada del otro mientras se devoraban a besos al mismo tiempo, llego el momento en que Sasuke sintió como su miembro era apretado por las paredes de la chica, sus músculos internos se apretaban haciendo al chico sentir un poco de dolor, supo que ella estaba en su límite así que intensifico sus embestidas para poder llegar junto con ella, no tardo en sentir que se liberaría y de pronto…

\- Agrrr – gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, mientras Sasuke esparcía su semilla dentro de la chica y ambos sintieron abandonar su cuerpo y tocar el cielo, espasmos de completo placer recorrieron todo su cuerpo y Sasuke dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de la chica que aún no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero segundos después se colocó al lado de la chica volteando a ver de lado a su dulce y tierna mujer, ahora si podía decir con todas sus palabras que esa chica de ojos perlados era su mujer, Hinata volteo a ver a Sasuke que ya llevaba segundos viéndola haciéndola sonrojar y pensó en tapar su rostro con sus manos pero el chido se lo impidió – Hinata – hablo el pelinegro – Te amo – dejando a la chica anonadada por lo dicho.

\- Yo…yo también t…te amo Sasuke-kun – contesto la chica y volvieron a abrazarse y besarse esta vez con mucha ternura. No podían ser más felices ambos se amaban como jamás imaginaron.

… … … … … …

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES

… … … … … …

\- ¡Mamá! – gritaba una pequeña niñita de ojos perlados y cabello azulado de no más de 7 años que venía corriendo hasta la ojiperla mujer que se encontraba bordando en una lujosa sala – otra vez me molesta – dijo la pequeñita subiéndose a las piernas de la mujer.

\- Es mentira, eres una mentirosa – decía otro pequeñito de la misma edad de mirada y cabellera negra.

\- Basta, no pueden pelear todo el tiempo, son hermanos – les decía la mujer mientras los pequeñitos siguieron discutiendo ignorando sus palabras – cielos, háganme caso.

\- Mrr – se escuchó el carraspeo de un hombre que acababa de llegar y se detuvo en la puerta para ver la escena de los chiquillos y su madre.

\- Sa…Sasuke-kun – dijo la ojiperla mujer que desvió su mirada de los pequeños para ver al hombre.

\- ¡Papá! – gritaron nuevamente los pequeñines para después correr hasta el pelinegro buscando sus brazos.

\- Otra vez peleando y desobedeciendo a su madre – contesto él Uchiha mientras se agachaba para poder abrazar a sus pequeños hijos hiperactivos que tanto le recordaban a su amigo rubio.

\- No – aseguraron los pequeños escondiendo sus manitas detrás de sus espaldas – ¿podemos jugar en el jardín? – pregunto el chiquillo de ojitos negros.

\- Solo un rato – contesto el pelinegro poniéndose de pie para tomar de un perchero que estaba a un lado dos bufandas, una roja y otra azul marino para después ponérselas en el cuello a sus hijos – pero usen esto que hace frio afuera – dijo para después ver a sus pequeños correr hacia el jardín, discutiendo en el camino nuevamente. Acto seguido volteo a ver a su bella esposa que también veía a su hijos salir, tomo algo que había puesto en una pequeñita mesa al entrar y camino hacia ella sin que ella pudiera sentirlo.

\- Pensaba en que podríamos tener otro par, Hinata – dijo en el oído de ojiperla haciéndola sonrojar, después de tantos años ella no podía evitar hacerlo cuando tenía a su esposos cerca, la sujeto con un brazo de su aún estracha cintura y le dio un beso fugas en los labios.

\- Cielos, Sasuke-kun ¿hablas enserio? Tenerlos a ellos es como tener a diez – dijo Hinata poniendo las manos en el pecho de este.

\- Solo era una sugerencia.

\- Como tú no lidias con ellos todo el día – dijo poniendo un puchero en su rostro, haciendo sonreía a Sasuke de medio lado.

\- Toma – dijo él Uchiha mostrándole una cajita de regalo con un pequeño moño color lila encima – Feliz día de San Valentín – dijo antes de volver a besar a su esposa esta vez con pasión.

Hinata cerró los ojos al sentir el beso de su amado – _"gracias Sasuke-kun" –_ pensaba mientras correspondía a su beso, recordando lo maravillosa que había sido su vida desde que conoció a ese pequeñito de ojos negros en aquel bosque el día más triste de su vida, agradecía mucho haberlo conocido, sobre todo agradecía al destino por haberlo puesto en su camino ese día, por habérselo llevado y haberlo regresado de nuevo, después de todo, él estar juntos era su DESTINO…

FIN

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute hacerlo, pido muchas disculpas por las faltas ortográficas y me gustaría mucho saber que les pareció mi primer One-shot SASUHINA, por favor déjenme sus review haciéndome saber si les gusto o no les gusto.**

 **Saluditos, los amo y nos leemos a la próxima.**


End file.
